


Just Tell Me What to Do

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Баки делает несколько шагов в сторону метро и останавливается, приваливается к стене какой-то забегаловки и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Он уверен, что Стив — тот парень, на чей голос он дрочил последние полгода. И если пара слов способны так повлиять на Баки, что же сможет сделать с ним сам Стив?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Баки Барнс любит секс.

В этом плане он мало отличается от молодых энергичных парней в самом расцвете сил. Однако постоянного партнёра у него нет, а найти кого-то на одну ночь не всегда удаётся, поэтому ему нередко приходится прибегать к мастурбации. Пересмотрев немало порно на своём веку, Баки нашёл то, что его действительно заводит.

Оказывается, он любит, когда им командуют. Баки нашёл канал потрясающего мужчины, который выпускает видео с инструкциями. Он говорит, как мастурбировать, в какой момент ускориться, в какой замедлиться, а когда вообще убрать руки и немного остыть. А глубокий, чуть хрипловатый голос мужчины сводит Баки с ума.

Баки пересмотрел все видео на канале и не по одному разу. Начинается всё с довольно коротких пятиминутных роликов, а затем они становятся всё длиннее и длиннее. Последнее видео длится двадцать одну минуту, и Баки понадобилось пересмотреть его четыре раза, чтобы выполнить все инструкции. Предыдущие три раза он не выдерживал и кончал слишком рано.

Его самое любимое видео длится двенадцать минут. Не так долго, чтобы не суметь сдержаться, но достаточно долго, чтобы насладиться. А ещё Баки кажется, что в этом видео мужчина звучит особенно приятно. Возможно, потому что только в нём тот использует так много ласковых прозвищ, благодаря которым по телу Баки разливается тепло. Поэтому неудивительно, что сегодня утром он выбрал именно этот ролик.

— _Немного быстрее, малыш, вот так…_

Баки, которому до этого приходилось дразняще, мучительно медленно водить рукой по члену, благодарно стонет и ускоряется. Он весь дрожит от желания кончить, член горячо пульсирует в ладони, вот сейчас, ещё немного…

— _А теперь руки прочь! Я знаю, ты близок, но ты же хочешь быть хорошим мальчиком, правда?_

О, Баки очень этого хочет. Именно поэтому он скулит, но слушается и убирает руки, переводя дыхание. На экране белым текстом на чёрном фоне дублируются слова, которые доносятся из динамика ноутбука. Баки смотрел это видео столько раз, что уже успел едва ли не выучить реплики наизусть, именно поэтому он знает, что осталось немного.

— _Всё в порядке, солнце? Готов продолжать?_

— Да, сэр, — шепчет Баки, облизывая пересохшие губы и закрывая глаза. Так он может притвориться, что мужчина обращается лично к нему, что он особенный, а не один из сотни (тысячи?) подписчиков.

— _Молодец. Давай сначала, медленные, лёгкие движения._

И Баки послушно едва заметно проводит рукой от головки к основанию и обратно, протяжно стонет. Всё, чего ему сейчас хочется, — довести дело до конца, потому что он уже чувствует приближение оргазма, знает, что хватит буквально пары уверенных движений. Но он медлит, потому что так гораздо веселее. Так гораздо приятнее. А ещё он не хочет разочаровать этого мужчину, хочет, чтобы тот гордился им.

— _Теперь быстро и уверенно. Но не кончай. Ещё рано._

Баки начинает дрочить быстрее и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, направляя все усилия на то, чтобы не кончить. Член горит огнём, яйца поджимаются, напряжённое тело дрожит, ещё немного, и он просто физически не сможет сдержаться. Ему нужно кончить. _Нужно_. Баки уже готов сдаться, когда наконец…

— _Вот сейчас, малыш. Кончай._

Баки хнычет и отпускает себя. Он отрывает спину от кровати, выгибаясь дугой от наслаждения, живот расчерчивают струи спермы, а рот распахивается в немом стоне. Баки не знает, как долго длится его оргазм и сколько ещё он приходит в себя после него, но спустя какое-то время он слышит:

— _А теперь поблагодари меня._

— Спасибо, сэр, — отвечает Баки с блаженной улыбкой на губах.

— _Пожалуйста._

Видео заканчивается чёрным фоном. Баки бы столько всего отдал, чтобы вместо него появилось лицо человека, который диктует указания. Сколько раз он думал о том, как выглядит мужчина, какой он в реальной жизни, но никогда не решался написать ему или — как это делают многие другие зрители, судя по комментариям — отправить ему видео, на котором он следует приказам. Может быть, когда-нибудь, но не сегодня.

Баки смотрит такие видео нечасто, чтобы они не приелись и не стали обыденностью, но иногда, когда его ждёт непростой день, он позволяет себе начать утро так. Вот и сегодня он ещё пару мгновений наслаждается послеоргазменной дымкой, лениво размазывая семя по животу, а затем заставляет себя встать и направиться в душ.

Вторым обязательным аспектом идеального утра является вкусный кофе, а не та растворимая бурда, которую обычно пьёт Баки. Именно поэтому вместо завтрака он направляется в любимую кофейню за углом. Там готовят прекрасный кофе, но об этом знают не так много людей, поэтому там нет огромных очередей, как в том же Starbucks.

Баки толкает стеклянную дверь и делает глубокий вдох. Даже просто запах кофе немного бодрит. Как и ожидалось, посетителей в кофейне не так много, всего два человека, помимо Баки. За то время, что он стоит в очереди, он как раз успевает проверить электронную почту. Когда Баки наконец подходит к кассе, он улыбается, ожидая увидеть Нат, но, подняв взгляд, приятно удивляется.

За прилавком стоит красивый молодой парень со светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. Баки приветливо улыбается ему, окидывая взглядом широкие плечи, мускулистые руки и грудь, обтянутые простой белой футболкой с прикреплённым к ней бейджиком, на котором аккуратным почерком написано «Стив». Стив улыбается в ответ.

— Доброе утро. Готовы сделать заказ? — спрашивает он, и, чёрт, голос у него тоже красивый. И даже звучит немного знакомо, хотя Баки уверен, что нигде не мог его слышать, потому что такого парня он бы запомнил.

— Имбирно-пряничный латте и два шоколадных эклера с собой, — отвечает Баки, не тратя ни секунды на раздумья, и протягивает деньги. Он уже давно выявил самый лучший кофе и самый вкусный десерт.

Стив кивает, принимая деньги, и поворачивается к кофе-машине, а Баки, вместо того чтобы залипнуть в телефоне, следит за движениями сильных рук и на удивление тонких и длинных пальцев. Он пытается вспомнить, когда был в кофейне в последний раз, чтобы прикинуть, когда Стив мог устроиться на работу. Возможно, стоит расспросить о нём Нат?

— Ваш заказ, — объявляет Стив, выводя Баки из раздумий и протягивая ему стаканчик с кофе и бумажный пакет с эклерами.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Баки и делает глоток кофе.

— Пожалуйста. Хорошего дня!

Баки давится кофе. Одно слово « _Пожалуйста_ » прошивает его насквозь, внизу живота расползается жар, и тогда он понимает, почему голос звучал так знакомо.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Стив.

« _Всё в порядке, солнце?_ » звучит в голове у Баки, и тот едва не начинает инстинктивно скулить в ответ.

— Да, всё хорошо, — выдавливает Баки, откашлявшись, и пятится к двери. Лицо горит, а щёки, он уверен, пылают. — И тебе хорошего дня.

Он вылетает из кофейни, ощущая на себе недоумевающий взгляд Стива. А член — тот ещё предатель — уже заинтересовался и даже немного отвердел. Только стояка в кофейне ему не хватало. Баки делает несколько шагов в сторону метро и останавливается, приваливается к стене какой-то забегаловки и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, запуская ладонь в волосы. Он уверен, что Стив — тот парень, на чей голос он дрочил последние полгода. И если пара слов способны так повлиять на Баки, что же сможет сделать с ним сам Стив?

— Блядь, — тихо ругается Баки и откидывает голову назад, с глухим стуком ударяясь о стену.

Что ж, Баки Барнс собирается узнать это на собственном опыте. Только сначала ему нужно отдышаться и взять себя в руки. А потом он будет действовать.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день у Баки уже готов план. Утром он снова дрочит, но теперь перед глазами встаёт Стив с его золотыми волосами, сильными руками и длинными пальцами. И как же сильно Баки хочет узнать, на что способны эти пальцы, ощутить их каждым сантиметром тела. Ему интересно абсолютно всё. Любит ли Стив понежнее или погрубее? Он предпочитает быть только сверху или же он универсал? Нравится ли ему ставить засосы? Захочет ли он трахнуть Баки в первый же раз или сначала всё ограничится указаниями, как на видео? Баки не может дождаться, чтобы узнать. А возможность провала он даже не рассматривает.

Он надевает свою лучшую рубашку, тратит в два раза больше времени на то, чтобы уложить волосы, и достаёт из шкафа джинсы, которая, как утверждает его сестра, идеально подчёркивают его задницу и бёдра. Баки ловит свой взгляд в отражении и подмигивает самому себе. Да, он готов покорять.

Дело в том, что после вчерашнего фиаско ему нужно стараться в два раза больше, чтобы произвести впечатление. Однако Баки не из тех, кто пасует перед трудностями. В каком-то смысле даже наоборот. Они только подстёгивают его. Ведь если бы Баки с самого начала повёл себя как разумный взрослый человек, а не как перевозбуждённый подросток, всё было бы слишком просто, не так ли?

В субботу утром в кофейне почти никого нет, и это только на руку Баки. Он направляется прямиком к прилавку, за которым стоит Стив. Тот улыбается при виде него. Баки не знает, делает ли он это из вежливости или потому что запомнил его, но всё равно улыбается в ответ.

— Доброе утро! — приветствует Стива Баки, подходя к прилавку.

— Доброе! — Стив улыбается так ярко, словно приход Баки — лучшее, что случилось с ним за день. Хотя, возможно, так и есть, день ведь только начался. — Имбирно-пряничный латте и два шоколадных эклера с собой?

Баки не может сдержать победной улыбки. Значит, Стив всё-таки запомнил его. И неважно, остался Баки в его памяти как симпатичный паренёк или как посетитель, который подавился напитком, а затем вылетел из кофейни. Главное, что Стив _так_ ему улыбается.

— Всё правильно, только сегодня здесь, а не с собой. У меня выходной, — объясняет Баки, и Стив понимающе кивает.

— Везёт, — отвечает он, прежде чем повернуться к кофе-машине.

Баки снова внимательно следит за ним, чувствуя, как быстро бьётся сердце в груди. Он и не думал, что будет так волноваться. Но не каждый же день ты встречаешь парня, который так сильно возбуждал тебя на протяжении шести месяцев и оказался невероятно горячим в реальности, правда?

— Ваш заказ, — говорит Стив, протягивая ему стаканчик с кофе и тарелку с эклерами.

— Спасибо, _сэр_ , — отвечает Баки, глядя Стиву прямо в глаза.

Результат превосходит все его ожидания. Ярко-голубые глаза Стива мгновенно темнеют, зрачки практически целиком поглощают радужку, щёки розовеют, а губы приоткрываются. Он шумно выдыхает, и Баки закусывает губу, потому что, чёрт, это горячо. Значит, Стиву это тоже нравится. Баки улыбается, забирая заказ из рук замершего Стива, и проходит к столику неподалёку. Он садится так, чтобы видеть прилавок, и замечает, как к кассе подходит следующий клиент и как Стиву приходится взять себя в руки.

Баки неспешно пьёт кофе и листает ленту инстаграма в телефоне, рассеянно ставя лайки и время от времени поглядывая на прилавок. Иногда они со Стивом встречаются взглядами, и тот быстро отворачивается, а Баки прячет улыбку в стакане с кофе. Доедая эклер, он поднимает взгляд в очередной раз и видит, что за прилавком стоит Наташа, а Стив направляется к нему. Баки сглатывает, а Стив опускается на стул напротив него.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Стив, и, если честно, Баки ожидал услышать что-то другое. Он и забыл, что так и не представился.

— Баки, — отвечает он.

— Меня зовут Стив.

— Я понял, — кивает Баки в сторону бейджика, и Стив опускает взгляд и смущённо трёт шею. — Мне нравятся твои видео.

Стив резко вскидывает голову.

— Правда?

Баки кивает.

— А ещё я бы хотел попробовать перенести их в реальную жизнь, если ты не возражаешь. — Щёки Стива снова розовеют, и Баки не может сдержать смешка. — Как ты можешь говорить такие вещи на камеру, а потом так смущаться?

— Это две разные вещи, — пожимает плечами Стив, снова встречаясь с Баки взглядом. — Легко говорить такое, когда ты в комнате один и перед тобой только камера. И совсем другое дело видеть, как тебя слушает другой человек и как твои слова влияют на него. Я никогда не делал ничего такого вживую.

Баки чувствует, как по лицу медленно расплывается улыбка.

— Так значит, я буду у тебя первым? — играет бровями он.

Стив усмехается и закатывает глаза.

— Мы ещё ни о чём не договорились. Может, и не будешь.

— О, да брось, — разочарованно стонет Баки. — Я хочу попробовать. И ты тоже хочешь, если судить по твоей реакции. Неужели ты не смотрел все те видео, что тебе присылали? — Стив совершенно не умеет скрывать эмоции. Вот он смущённо отводит взгляд, и Баки понимает, что да, смотрел, да, ему понравилось. Он перегибается через стол и шепчет, обжигая мочку уха дыханием: — Неужели ты не хочешь увидеть, как я целиком и полностью окажусь в твоей власти, как послушно я буду следовать твоим указаниям, потому что я так хочу быть _хорошим мальчиком_?

Баки опускается на своё место и видит, как глаза Стива темнеют, но он явно всё ещё колеблется, поэтому Баки проводит указательным пальцем по шоколадной глазури на остатках эклера и облизывает подушечку, внимательно следя за реакцией Стива. Его глаза прикованы к губам Баки, и тот кладёт палец в рот и посасывает его, возможно, втягивая щёки сильнее, чем нужно. Стив облизывает пересохшие губы и выдыхает, признавая поражение.

— Хорошо. Сегодня я работаю до четырёх.

Баки еле сдерживается, чтобы не вскинуть кулак вверх и не закричать, ликуя.

— Я зайду за тобой, — обещает Баки, подмигивая ему. И тогда Стив расправляет плечи, поднимает подбородок выше и чуть прищуривается.

— Ничего не забыл? — спокойно спрашивает он, но от тона его голоса едва ощутимо веет опасностью.

У Баки перехватывает дыхание, потому что вот оно, вот та доминирующая сила, которая присутствовала в каждом видео Стива и от которой у Баки слабеют колени, а по телу бегут мурашки. И эта перемена так неожиданна, что в горле тут же пересыхает и Баки приходится прикрыть глаза и сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу.

— Я зайду за вами, сэр? — пробует Баки, и Стив довольно кивает.

Они одновременно встают на ноги, и Стив кладёт горячую ладонь на щеку Баки.

— Хороший мальчик, — тихо выдыхает он, мягко поглаживая скулу большим пальцем, и Баки закусывает губу, чтобы не застонать прямо здесь и сейчас. — И я хочу, чтобы до нашей встречи ты не трогал себя. Справишься?

Баки кивает, и уголки губ Стива ползут вверх, но он ничего не говорит, только отворачивается и направляется к прилавку. За ним стоит Наташа, которая, прищурившись, с явным интересом наблюдает за ними. Она что-то спрашивает у Стива, но тот только пожимает плечами и бросает на Баки многообещающий взгляд, от которого того бросает в жар.

Что-то подсказывает Баки, что он просто не доживёт до четырёх вечера. Он будет первым в истории человеком, который умер от перевозбуждения. Или не первым? Возможно, ему нужно будет погуглить это, чтобы отвлечься и хоть как-то убить время.


	3. Chapter 3

Как и ожидалось, время до четырёх вечера тянется невероятно медленно. Баки успевает убраться в квартире, приготовить обед (но от волнения ему кусок в горло не лезет, поэтому еда остаётся до ужина; Баки приготовил столько, что хватит и на Стива, если у того проснётся аппетит), сходить в душ, положить на тумбочку возле кровати салфетки, смазку и презервативы и несколько десятков раз взглянуть на часы. Иногда он задумывается о том, что они могут делать, но ему быстро приходится отвлекаться на что-то другое, чтобы не мучиться от стояка. Наконец за десять минут до назначенного времени Баки выходит из дома и старается спокойно идти в сторону кофейни, а не бежать.

Стив всё так же ярко и счастливо улыбается ему, и это так заразительно, что Баки не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Стив принимает заказ от последнего клиента, отдаёт ему кофе и пирожное, а затем скрывается за дверью с надписью «Только для персонала». Его место занимает Наташа, и Баки приветственно кивает ей. Наташа поигрывает бровями, показывая на дверь, и Баки закатывает глаза, но чувствует, как теплеют щёки.

К счастью, Стив выходит раньше, чем Наташа успевает позвать Баки к себе и выпытать из него подробности. Теперь, когда на нём нет фартука, Баки замечает, что футболка, которую надел Стив, немного мала и слишком сильно обтягивает грудь и плечи, ничего не скрывая. У Баки пересыхает в горле.

— Пойдём? — предлагает Стив, подходя ближе.

Баки кивает. Они выходят на улицу и идут рядом. Повисает молчание, и Баки не знает, нужно ли ему завести разговор. У него никогда не было чего-то такого. Если он встречался с кем-то на одну ночь, это обычно происходило в барах и всю дорогу до дома они целовались на заднем сидении такси. Однако идти в тишине десять минут будет крайне неловко, поэтому Баки решает заговорить.

— Так ты недавно работаешь здесь? — спрашивает он первое, что приходит в голову.

— Да, — кивает Стив. — Я уволился с работы, чтобы заняться рисованием комиксов, но в последнее время мне не хватает денег, поэтому я решил подработать здесь.

— О, ты рисуешь комиксы! — В Баки просыпается интерес. — Я обожаю комиксы. Что ты рисуешь?

Щёки Стива розовеют, и это просто очаровательно.

— Комиксы про Капитана Америку.

— Не может быть! Я обожаю эти комиксы. Вышло всего три выпуска, но я перечитал их раз десять. Они невероятные, — признаётся Баки.

От похвалы Стив сияет. Оставшуюся дорогу до квартиры Баки они обсуждают Капитана Америку и его злейшего врага, Красный Череп. Стив забавный, у него приятный смех и очень интересные идеи. Баки не терпится прочитать следующие выпуски.

— Можешь принять душ, если хочешь, в ванной висит полотенце, — предлагает Баки и кивает в сторону ванной.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Стив и скрывается за дверью.

Баки выдыхает. До этого момента всё шло неплохо. Но что ему делать теперь? Баки решает, что его квартира не такая большая, чтобы в ней потеряться, значит, Стив сможет найти спальню. Баки направляется туда, снимает одежду и ложится на кровать, слушая плеск воды. Внутри всё бурлит от нетерпения и возбуждения.

Вскоре шум воды прекращается, и Баки перекатывается на бок, чтобы быть лицом к двери. Стив и правда сам находит спальню. Он входит в комнату абсолютно обнажённый, если не считать полотенца, повязанного на бёдрах; по его мускулистой груди сбегают капли воды, и Баки хочется поймать их языком.

Взгляд Стива тут же оказывается прикован к Баки, он скользит по всему его телу, пока они не встречаются глазами, и Баки становится жарко. Он не смущается, ему нравится, когда на него смотрят, когда им восхищаются. Баки знает, что он красив, и ему хочется, чтобы Стив тоже заметил это. Стив медленно подходит ближе и присаживается на край кровати. Баки хмурится.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт он, перекатываясь на спину.

— Кажется, это я должен говорить тебе что делать, а не наоборот, — строго замечает Стив, его голос становится ниже, и Баки прошивает дрожь, а член твердеет.

— Извините, сэр, — едва слышно отвечает он, стыдливо опуская взгляд.

— Так лучше. Теперь возьми смазку и нанеси немного на ладонь.

Баки тут же тянется к тумбочке. Он не хочет разочаровать Стива ещё больше, ему нужно показать, что он может быть хорошим мальчиком. Баки выдавливает на ладонь немного смазки, опускается обратно на подушки и смотрит на Стива, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

— Теперь обхвати член и начни медленно дрочить, — приказывает Стив, не сводя с Баки внимательного взгляда потемневших глаз.

Баки послушно обхватывает основание члена ладонью и медленно ведёт рукой вверх, а затем так же медленно спускается вниз, смешивая предэякулят и смазку. Стив следит за ним, и это в разы горячее, чем видео с его голосом. Спустя несколько минут Баки уже не может сдержать стоны, слетающие с губ. Ему приходится заставлять себя двигать рукой медленно, потому что это настоящая пытка. Ему хочется ускориться. Ему хочется вбиваться членом в кулак. Ему уже хочется кончить, а ведь они только начали.

— Молодец, — хвалит его Стив, и всё внутри теплеет. — Быстрее.

Баки довольно выдыхает и радостно повинуется. Он быстро скользит рукой по члену, немного проворачивая запястье у головки, потому что так ему больше нравится, и уже даже не пытается сдержать стоны. Баки встречается взглядом со Стивом, и его обдаёт волной жара. Он не может отвести взгляд от пристальных голубых глаз. Бёдра Баки сами подаются вперёд, яйца поджимаются, и он чувствует, что ещё немного и…

— Стоп, — резко прерывает его Стив.

Баки хнычет и жалобно смотрит на него, но останавливается. Тогда Стив наконец сбрасывает полотенце и подвигается ближе к Баки. У него красивый член, довольно длинный и в меру толстый. Баки не может дождаться, когда наконец ощутит его в себе.

— Подай мне смазку и раздвинь ноги, — приказывает Стив.

Когда Баки передаёт ему смазку, их руки на мгновение соприкасаются, и Баки словно прошибает заряд электричества. Стив усмехается. Он оказывается между ног Баки и едва заметно проводит пальцем по набухшему и покрасневшему члену Баки. Тот скулит и вздёргивает бёдра вверх, надеясь получить больше, но Стив тут же отстраняется. Он наносит смазку на пальцы, и Баки инстинктивно шире разводит ноги в стороны.

— Продолжай, — хрипло говорит Стив. — Так же медленно, как в начале.

Баки стонет, снова обхватывая член. Он успевает провести по нему рукой пару раз, когда чувствует, как дырки касаются тёплые пальцы. Стив кружит у прохода, немного надавливая, но не вводя пальцы внутрь, и вместе с медленными поглаживаниями это невыносимо.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Баки.

— Ты чего-то хочешь, солнце? — невинно спрашивает Стив, надавливая сильнее, но снова недостаточно сильно.

Баки не может собраться с мыслями, не может сформулировать ответ, слова путаются.

— Быстрее… и сильнее… — выдавливает он.

Один палец медленно входит в него, и Баки стонет, дёргая бёдрами вверх.

— Нужно было всего лишь попросить, малыш, — отвечает Стив. — Быстрее.

Баки ускоряет движения ладонью, а Стив медленно растягивает его пальцем, и этот контраст сводит Баки с ума. Он дрожит от возбуждения и чувствует, как по лицу струится пот. Баки не знает, как долго это продолжается, но вскоре Стив добавляет ещё один палец, и на этот раз Баки ощущает приятное растяжение. Он чувствует, что оргазм уже близко.

— Я сейчас… я сейчас кончу, сэр, пожалуйста… — выдыхает Баки.

— Нет, — прерывает его Стив и перехватывает его руку свободной ладонью, заставляя его остановиться. Баки сейчас расплачется. — Ты кончишь тогда, когда я скажу. Ты же хочешь быть хорошим мальчиком?

— Да, — шепчет Баки и бессильно откидывает голову назад, жмурясь и пытаясь успокоиться.

Стив двигает пальцами вперёд и назад, разводит их в стороны, а затем сгибает, входит глубже, и Баки подскакивает на кровати от резкой вспышки удовольствия.

— Вот она, — довольно усмехается Стив и принимается ритмично надавливать на простату.

Баки стонет и извивается, этого слишком много и слишком мало одновременно. Свободной рукой Стив гладит Баки по животу, поднимается выше и щипает сосок. Баки вскрикивает и на автомате пытается прикрыть грудь руками, но Стив отталкивает его. Он накрывает горячим ртом сосок, посасывает и лижет его, а затем резко кусает и одновременно надавливает на простату. Боль и удовольствие сливаются воедино, и Баки выгибается на кровати.

Стив вводит третий палец, и Баки извивается и хнычет от боли, жжение становится слишком сильным.

— Тш-ш, потерпи, малыш, сейчас всё пройдёт, — успокаивает его Стив. — Ты такой красивый. Мне присылали столько видео, но никто не был так прекрасен, как ты.

От этих слов Баки затапливает волна тепла, и он улыбается, на мгновение забывая о боли.

Стив наклоняется к члену Баки, ведёт по нему носом, а затем спускается к яйцам и поочерёдно берёт их в рот, посасывая. С губ Баки слетают стоны, он вплетает пальцы чистой руки в волосы Стива и тянет его на себя, не в силах сдержаться, а Стив не останавливает его. Он разводит пальцы, снова находит простату, и Баки кажется, что сейчас он кончит, не касаясь члена.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, пожалуйста, — просит он, чувствуя, как по лицу струятся слёзы. Ощущений слишком много, и ему до боли хочется кончить.

— Что такое, солнце? — спрашивает Стив, поднимая голову. Из-за пальцев Баки его волосы растрепались, он выглядит чертовски мило, и Баки обязательно заметил бы это, если бы ему не нужно было так сильно кончить.

— Пожалуйста, трахните меня, — выдыхает Баки, глядя Стиву в глаза. Тот едва слышно рычит, а затем отодвигается от Баки и тянется к презервативам. Баки скулит, внутри неожиданно становится слишком пусто, но Стив быстро возвращается к нему и мягко целует его в лоб.

— Сейчас, солнце, сейчас, — бормочет он, раскатывая презерватив по члену и нанося на него смазку. — Ты такой молодец, такой хороший мальчик, потерпи ещё немного.

Баки жмурится, чувствуя тепло внутри. Он молодец, он хороший мальчик.

Наконец Стив нависает над ним, опираясь на одну руку, а другой направляя член, и Баки ощущает, как головка касается дырки. Внутри всё трепещет, и он выдыхает, когда Стив начинает толкаться внутрь. У Баки так давно никого не было, что он практически забыл это болезненно-сладкое ощущение, и теперь он шире разводит ноги в стороны и цепляется за широкие плечи Стива. Стив медленно входит в него, не торопясь, давая время привыкнуть. Наконец Баки чувствует, как яйца Стива касаются его бёдер, а сам Стив опускает лоб на плечо Баки и протяжно стонет. Баки тяжело дышит, чувствуя себя растянутым и наполненным.

Он начинает покачивать бёдрами, тогда Стив медленно выходит из него так, что внутри остаётся только головка, и уверенно входит до конца, и Баки ахает. Стив набирает темп, пробует двигаться под разными углами, пока не находит тот, благодаря которому его член каждый раз проезжается по простате, и Баки вскрикивает от каждого толчка. Стив покрывает поцелуями его ключицы, стонет и горячо дышит, а Баки обхватывает его ногами за талию и гладит по спине. Дыхание Стива становится всё прерывистее, и он опускает руку к члену Баки.

— Давай, малыш, — выдыхает Стив, быстро скользя ладонью по члену Баки. — Ты можешь кончить.

Баки выгибается, его спина отрывается от кровати, и он протяжно стонет, кончая и отчаянно прижимаясь к Стиву. Член горячо пульсирует в ладони Стива, пачкая семенем их животы, а дырка сжимается, и этого достаточно, чтобы Стив, сделав ещё пару толчков, последовал за ним. Он входит в Баки до конца и замирает, с его губ срывается громкий стон, и он кончает, а затем обессиленно опускается на кровать рядом с Баки.

Баки переводит дыхание, зарываясь пальцами во влажные волосы Стива.

— Спасибо, сэр, — выдыхает Баки.

Стив усмехается и лениво гладит его по груди, а затем поднимает голову и смотрит на Баки сквозь ресницы.

— Тебе понравилось? — неожиданно застенчиво спрашивает он, и Баки не может сдержать смешка.

— Понравилось? Это было охуенно, — честно отвечает он, и Стив дарит ему очередную светлую и тёплую улыбку.

— Я рад.

— Но кое-чего всё же не хватало… — протягивает Баки, хитро глядя на Стива. — Ты не поцеловал меня.

Стив смеётся и снова нависает над ним. Пару мгновений они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, а затем Стив мягко касается губ Баки своими. Он сразу же углубляет поцелуй, и они лениво сплетаются языками.

— Теперь всё идеально, — довольно улыбается Баки, когда Стив отстраняется.

Тот тянется к тумбочке за влажными салфетками и вытирает себя и Баки. Он выбрасывает их и презерватив в мусорное ведро, стоящее около кровати, а затем обнимает Баки.

— Вот теперь всё точно идеально, — говорит Стив, и Баки согласно кивает.

Он обязательно предложит Стиву ужин и позовёт его на нормальное свидание, но это всё потом. Сейчас они просто наслаждаются теплом и объятиями друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приглашаю в группу, посвящённую моему творчеству: https://vk.com/cozy_rosy. Буду рада каждому! :3


End file.
